


The Perfect Package

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: The Wholesome Stripper AU feat Klance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) in Lingerie, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Stripper Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: Lance needs new outfits for his job. Who better to help him pick out what will look good on him than his boyfriend?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Wholesome Stripper AU feat Klance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727677
Comments: 39
Kudos: 421





	The Perfect Package

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another update from my instagram series!!!

Over the past couple of months of dating Lance, Keith had been quick to figure out that his boyfriend was an expressive person.

It started with the way he spoke. Vibrant, animated and always tended to use a louder volume than necessary. There was also his body language. It wasn't uncommon for his hands to wave around as he spoke, like a conductor trying to get a specific response from their musicians, Keith thought that it was funny to watch.

Along with that was his facial expressions. Before they had officially become boyfriends, Lance had said that he couldn't lie to save himself and that was mainly due to the fact he couldn't keep his face from looking guilty as all hell. It was easy to tell what he was thinking by his face. When he was happy he smiled brighter than anyone he had ever met. When he sulked he wore a little pout that was frankly adorable. If he was upset it was easy to tell by the way his brows drooped and his face fell in a way that pulled at too many of Keith's heartstrings.

Keith could even tell when Lance was concentrating on something, like right now. That expression was something to be seen in Keith's eyes. His brows scrunched together, eyes narrowed and nose twitching every so often like he was deliberating something.

Keith watched with fondness as Lance stared at his computer screen with that exact expression for a while before his curiosity piqued.

"Studying?" Keith asked. There are a few moments of silence before Lance blinked, probably the first time in about two minutes.

"Uh..." he tapped a few times at the keyboard. "No. Work stuff."

Now Keith was even more interested. What had Lance's attention so intensely that he hadn't even paid attention to the episode of Brooklyn 99 they were watching?

"Work stuff," Keith repeated slowly.

"Yeah." Tilting his head to the side Lance then stretched his arms above his head. "It's taking me forever, usually it isn't this long."

"Is it... anything you need help with?"

He doubted there would be anything he would be able to help Lance with as his job as a stripper. He sure as hell couldn't help with choreography or anything along those lines. Even speaking to people was a bust, Lance was way better at those things than he was so there was no point in asking him.

He watched Lance blink and give Keith a look of consideration.

"Actually... You may be able to help me with this." He shuffled closer to him and tilted his laptop so that Keith could see the screen.

Taking a closer look he instantly could tell by the layout it was a clothing website. However, the people were wearing much less than normal, the models were all male and wearing lingerie.

Keith was now confused but even more intrigued.

"So, every season we get new costumes and outfits for our shows and whatnot," Lance said casually, scrolling through his options. "We tend to lose a lot of clothes. Most of the time it's because we throw garments out into the audience or whatever. But we also need to keep updating our wardrobe so we can keep the pizzazz up. Don't want regulars getting bored of the same outfits every other week, right?"

"I guess that makes sense. So what's the issue?"

"My predicament is that I have a budget of $300 from Allura," Lance said. "Shoes isn't a big deal, no one gives a fuck if you wear the same heels or sneakers. I have plenty of rip-off pants and tank tops. Crop tops are easy to come by. I need new _sets_."

"Right..." Keith said slowly.

"You don't know what I mean by _sets_ , do you?" Lance asked.

"Of course I don't."

"Okay, it's like this," he pointed to the screen, specifically to the model wearing very tiny black shorts with a lacy, sheer bralette type of thing.

"So they match?"

His boyfriend's expression brightened. "Precisely!" He scrolled back to the top of the page of the site and moved the laptop so it was resting on one of Keith's thighs and the other on his. "Who better to pick out what's gonna look bomb on me than my boyfriend?"

"So you want me to... pick out outfits with you for work?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just it's killing me slowly from the inside. I'd like an outsider's perspective, if you will. Please?"

Keith was never going to say no in the first place, but Lance's sweet tone and hopeful smile was the finishing blow.

"Okay, is there anything you like so far?"

The other started to excitedly scroll through the images and pointed to a lilac set. It was not the most revealing thing that Keith had seen. The top was cropped but there was a heart shape cut out in the middle. The booty shorts were simple and looked easy to move in. He'd seen a few of Lance's other costumes and compared to this one it was a little...

"It's kinda... plain?"

"You haven't seen the best part," he grinned and hovered over the image so that it showed the back view of that outfit.

Keith got a little laugh out of seeing the two hearts cut out of the shorts, one on each butt cheek.

"Okay, I've changed my mind." That outfit was really cute for lingerie. He thought it was cool that Lance could go from wearing joggers and sneakers with a snapback, looking like a wannabe frat boy to cute and colourful with lace and femininity.

No wonder Lance had such broad clientele.

"Okay so that's a yes," Lance said as he added it to his shopping cart Icon. "Now I was kind of stuck on these other two. I've only got 300 bucks which really isn't a lot. I've probably got enough for two new sets and a few extras. But first..." he brought up a picture of the next suggestion.

This one was a lot more, _yeah_ , it was pretty fucking hot. The bottom part of it was a lot smaller than the shorts before (and that was really saying something). Probably only covering half of the ass of the man in the picture.

They had little straps that went down the thighs and wrapped around like a harness. The top part was the same style with just a few strips of material that went around his waist, over his shoulders and across the top of his chest, leaving a little box for his pecs to show, like a whole body garter.

He then imagined how much better Lance would look in it then this guy in the photo.

"What do you think about this? Super hot, right?"

Keith nodded as he gulped. "Uh, yeah that would look good on you. Really– ah... – really good."

Lance laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to Keith's cheek, smiling as he touched the warm skin. "You're so cute, God. Okay, I feel like this one is a winner but I'm still going to show you the next one anyway."

He scrolled down a little bit, which was good because it gave Keith time to cool down before looking at the next one. This one was sparkly, underwear very small in G string form.

"I like it but the other one is, you know?" _Hot as fuck._

"Sweet. Now I know which one to pick," he said, putting the body harness one to his shopping cart.

They continued to scroll through, picking up a few cheaper items and adding them to the basket to drag it to the 300 mark and make the most of it. Halfway through scrolling, Keith paused.

"What about shoes?"

"I have heaps of sneakers and stuff and two pairs of heels that pretty much go with everything. Male sized heels aren't really that easy to come by but this place has plenty. Why?"

Keith nibbled at his bottom lip. He did have an idea that had come across his mind a couple of times. But he didn't want to be weird about it and really didn't want Lance to think he was being creepy. They've been together for only a couple months, the relationship was still fresh and they're still getting to know each other.

"Well I was thinking about boots."

"Boots?" Lance repeated with the scrunch of his nose. As he said before, Lance's expressions were always evident and this time he was clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like... Like the tall ones," Keith tried. He was really sure what they were called but he knew exactly what they looked like. "They come up to here," he said gesturing just above his knee.

The confusion instantly was wiped off his face with an 'aha' moment. "Oh! Do you mean thigh high boots? That's –" he instantly stopped in his thought process, a massive grin overtaking his face. He gently punched Keith's shoulder. "That's an amazing idea. What colour?"

He smiled, unable to not when Lance was acting like an excited little kid getting a new toy.

"Maybe black? It would be able to go with a lot of your outfits."

Lance's grin multiplied and he grabbed Keith's face. "Where have you been all my life? Shame on you for taking so long to grace me with your geniusness."

Keith laughed as he shoved Lance's hands off, feeling that warmth grow in his chest.

It was so strange how quickly Keith's life changed since meeting this guy. He hadn't felt this way about anyone before, actually felt like things between them two could last longer than just a couple of months or a year. For the first time Keith could actually see himself falling in love and wanting to keep him there as close as he could for as long as he could.

This was lone term stuff, the real deal, maybe his forever if he was lucky.

"Alright!" Lance said after clicking the trackpad on his laptop. "Everything is ordered and on its way."

"How long does it usually take to arrive?" Keith asked as Lance closed the lid and swung his legs onto Keith's lap instead.

"Eager?" He teased. "But in all honesty, probably around a week or so. I'm sure you can wait till then. I'll get a package in the mail."

Keith found himself excited for the package to arrive.

* * *

The following week had been _hell_ but today in particular had been _extra_ shitty for Keith. His assignments were piling up to the point he could barely keep up, his part time job was giving him the shits and did he mention his assignments? Tightly wound, he trudged up the stairs (because the elevator was broken, of course) and unlocked his door.

It was just nice to be home after such a miserable and shitty day.

If it weren't for the fact that he noticed Lance's overnight bag on the dining room table, Keith would have assumed that his day was about to get worse with a robbery when he heard rustling from his bedroom. He usually would've thought it was Kosmo, but his parents had him because they were going on a hiking trip and thought he might enjoy it.

He had given Lance the spare key to his apartment a couple weeks ago. Shiro had said that it was a big step for them, but really it was just more practical. They typically spent time at Keith's place to spare Lance's best friend/roommate Hunk from their 'coupley activities' and the noises that came with those activities.

Maybe, one day they could move in together so they didn't have to worry about those things. But for now, giving Lance a key was plenty okay with the both of them.

"Lance," he called out to his boyfriend as he put his backpack and keys down.

"Hi babe! I'm here! Go to set up a movie on the couch, I'll be right out!"

He couldn't help the smile on his face. Having Lance here was already improving his day.

Lighter on his feet, Keith walked to the couch and sat down with a big breath, more than eager to curl up on the couch with his boyfriend. Maybe to other people his age a quiet night like this was considered boring, but it sounded like a really good Friday night to him. Especially if Lance was there, since he was usually working on weekend nights.

The sound of the door clicking closed was a godsend, meaning Lance was seconds away from joining him. Keith had never really been the clingy type, but _god_ what he would do for a cuddle right now.

Two hands came up behind him and went over his eyes, blocking his vision.

"I need you to close your eyes for me, I have a surprise," Lance chimed in an almost song like tune.

"You already have forced that part upon me," Keith said, a small, smug grin appearing on his lips as Lance whined in frustration.

"Don't be sassy with me. Just close your eyes so you can get the full experience of my surprise."

"Am I going to like this surprise?" There had been plenty of times when Lance had insisted on something that Keith didn't understand. Like face masks and bath bombs. Was this going to be one of those things he just didn't get but would go along with to keep him happy?

"Something gives me the idea that you're going to like this." Keith straightened his posture at Lance's tone. There was a little bit of mysteriousness to it with a defiant lace of seduction.

As promised, Keith kept his eyes closed as Lance removed his hands. The only indication of movement was the sound of bare feet against the floorboards, walking around the couch and stopping somewhere in front of him.

"Alright," is what Lance broke the silence with. "You can open your eyes now."

He took his time opening his eyes, mentally preparing himself for whatever Lance was going to throw his way. That was another thing that Keith had learnt about this man. He was always unpredictable and spontaneous with almost everything. _Way_ out of Keith's comfort zone, as he typically liked routine in his day-to-day life despite his own impulsive tendencies.

Thinking of that as he opened his eyes, he took a moment to get used to the light again and then let himself focus on what was front of him and –

Oh.

_Wow._

Lance raised his hands above his head with a grin. "My sets arrived!"

Keith had guessed that the moment he looked at what Lance was wearing. It was the lilac, shiny latex set that they chose out together, the one with the little heart cut out. He didn't know how something could be so cute and sexy at the same time. It was really bugging with his brain.

Bugging it out so much that he didn't quite know how to react other than to just stare at Lance. He could only hope he didn't look like one of those lame horny customers of his, but he couldn't help it. It definitely wasn't what he was expecting to see.

The pastel purple material was tight, hugging him like a second skin and shiny. The matching crop top was tiny, more like a bralette on his chest. Seeing the heart crapped out in the middle of the top, he's instantly reminded of what the back looked like.

Lance looked down at himself, humming in consideration. "It's kinda stretchy as well which is good, it makes it easier to twirl and stuff. Plus it fits well, so hopefully my junk won't fall out."

Of course Lance was thinking about its practicality when Keith was staring like a moron.

"Get ready for the best part!" Lance grinned, jumping in the air to spin around to show off the back. At seeing it, Keith couldn't help but snicker at the little heart cut outs, with his skin visible making two tanned love hearts. It was almost just too cute and silly to be lingerie, but somehow it worked. Especially when Lance looked over his shoulder with a bright, amused laugh. It gave him such an innocent vibe when the reality was far from it.

"Surely I wear these when I tan so I can have two little hearts permanently on my ass," Lance joked. But now Keith can't stop imagining seeing that when he –

_Okay not now dick! You can think about that stuff later._

"Okay but seriously, do you think this is good? You literally haven't said a word. I can always send it back and get a different one."

Keith was _too_ quick to shake his head. "No, this one is really cute." Keith had seen quite a few of Lance's costumes over the past few months, none were quite like this. Plus it fit him in all the right places and the colour was flattering against his skin tone.

Lance smiled, suddenly looking shy. "Thanks babe." The soft expression instantly dissolved as excitement overcame his face. "Moving onto the next one!" He pranced out of the room and back into Keith's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Keith had almost forgotten that there was more than one outfit to try on.

Wait.

Was the next one going to be the other set he had helped pick out?

Keith gulped as he remembered the ensemble, already feeling his cheeks flush red.

If he was struggling looking Lance in the eye at the first one, he had no idea how he was going to survive this one.

He was left to stew, waiting a few more minutes, only hearing shuffling behind his bedroom door. After what felt like forever Keith was beginning to wonder if Lance had gotten trapped in the array of straps when the door opened. Instead of the soft patter of his bare feet like before, was the sound of clicking heels.

Patience had never been one of Keith's strong points, so he couldn't help himself from tilting his head to see.

If Keith had thought the other outfit on Lance was a sight to see, he sure as hell felt like he had ascended to some higher place looking at him now. The last inhale he took instantly stuck in his throat as he caught sight of his boyfriend in the black outfit.

Considering the price, there wasn't much to it, way less than the previous outfit. Black straps went over his shoulders and around his chest. The bottom part was in an underwear type of shape, connected to his waist and thighs with more black straps. Despite being blown away by how much better the reality of Lance in the set was from the model or his imagination, Keith was shocked to see that the outfit was paired with none other than the black thigh high boots.

Keith squirmed a little in his seat, fingers now playing with the blanket on the couch beside him. Just looking at him had Keith itching to touch. He almost pitied Lance's customers. How the hell were they supposed to oblige against the 'no touching rule' when he looked like _that?_

Lance put his hand on his waist and cocked up his leg.

"For a moment I wasn't really sure about this one," Lance admitted, his grin turning sly. "But looking at your reaction I think it's clearly a winner."

Keith pursed his lips together and gave a firm nod, eyes not so subtly looking up and down his boyfriend's body.

It was almost unreal how attractive this man was. He was all lean muscle, shoulders broad, arms and legs nicely defined but without looking like he drank way too many protein shakes. Yet despite his impressive shape he still managed to look soft and supple.

A part of him still couldn't believe that someone of this level of attractiveness would even look Keith's way.

But here he was, with Lance looking all too smug over the fact that Keith had still yet to say a word.

The way he was looking at him somewhat reminded him of watching animal documentaries. The classic lioness planning to pounce the unsuspecting antelope at the watering hole.

Keith never thought he would be an antelope.

It's also probably the first time he's realised how tightly he was wrapped around Lance's little finger. Shiro had teased him for it, being so whipped, but he had always denied it, insisting that he was in complete control when it came to how he acted around Lance.

Now he's holding onto the cushions of the couch to make sure he doesn't lose his shit because _oh God_ this was not fair. There was literally nothing fair about the situation.

"Keith," Lance said, taking a step forward, Keith almost jolting out of his skin at the sound of the boots clacking. Lance smiled sneakily, especially as Keith tightened his grip on the couch and stayed quiet.

 _"Keithhhhhh,"_ Lance chimed a little louder, grin growing as he took another step. The movement of his legs brought his attention back to the boots. Lance was obviously enjoying the attention, knowing Keith was hanging in there only by a thread.

Taking a few more torturous steps forward, Lance stopped in front of Keith with a big evil grin.

"I wasn't expecting you to just go all silent on me," he murmured amusedly, moving forward so that his knees were either side of Keith's hips. He didn't move to sit on his lap, only hovering over him, most likely to tease him by building suspension.

Lance cupped Keith's face into his tanned hands.

"You really know how to inflate a man's ego," he snickered. With his attention now focused on Lance's face it was hard to not fixate on his mouth as he licked his own lips, layering it with a soft sheen of shine.

Keith shook his head in dismay. "You are..."

_So hot._

_Irresistible._

_Frustratingly sexy._

But more importantly...

"Perfect."

He was just as surprised as Lance when he let those words slip from his mouth. The smug expression dropped slowly off the other's face, cheeks quick to darken with the blush coating the area.

"You're supposed to be _horny,_ not loving and sweet," Lance squawked, face horrified like he was shocked.

The shake in confidence made Keith smile coyly as his grew. "I can't be both?" He asked with a tilt of his head. "Because I'm definitely both."

A laugh bubbled from Lance's mouth, hand moving to his shoulders as he properly sat down on Keith's lap. "Look at you, being all funny when you should be kissing me."

Keith finally moved his hands from the couch and moved to grip Lance's waist, hands instantly hot against the warm, exposed skin. "Is that an invitation?"

Lance rolled his eyes, smiling when he was done. "You know this _whole_ thing was an invitation."

He couldn't stop the quirk of his lips twitching upwards as he tried not to grin too much, but he knew Lance could see it anyway. Before he let Lance tease him about it, he moved one of his hands to his boyfriend's neck and dragged his mouth to his.

It was definitely a good way to brighten his shitty day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can we talk about how tragic mens lingerie is?? I was looking online for inspiration (which was a fucking RISK in itself mind you) but like it's dreadful stuff why can't there be pretty males lingerie??? I saw so many dicks sticking out in underwear like a fucking ice-cream cone its not a cute look guys like I did not deserve that I just wanted to write fan fiction 
> 
> also if y'all got any ideas for future parts i'm all hears fucking HIT ME with them wholesome stripper vibes


End file.
